


The Fox and the Hound

by Tae_Amo



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M, Porn With Plot, keyxing, wat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tae_Amo/pseuds/Tae_Amo
Summary: The Devils and the Wolves are two gangs of thieves clashing in prohibition era America. Lost little pup Yixing unwillingly joins the fray and Kibum is a little annoyed, a little endeared, but mostly just wants to fuck.--Key x Lay? Wot? SURE WHY NOTThis was a SHINEEXOFEST prompted fic! I'm reposting here so I don't forget I still want to write part 2, But this can be read standalone.Some visuals for you:Anyway here's power top Kibum





	The Fox and the Hound

It was a grand event; Choi Seunghyun’s parties always were. He loves his villa filled with music and people, who were usually present to celebrate a new addition to his art collection. The man had an entire gala hall in his new home exclusively for this reason, and Kibum found that a little ridiculous. Imagine having so much money you could afford a _party room_ and living a lifestyle where it would be used at least a few times a month. _Ridiculous_.

Not to say Kibum wasn’t one for the finer things in life; Seunghyun’s execution was just so over the top it was downright gaudy. But Kibum won’t admit this, obviously. Not to Seunghyun’s face. They needed to stay friends and they needed Seunghyun to stay a cocky art enthusiast because he’s a great source for leads (not that he’s aware). The only reason Kibum is here tonight making mindless small talk and rubbing elbows with all these ego-tripping rich folk is for a little more info on his next job.

The city has developed an infamous burglary problem, you see. It’s gotten so bad they’ve even stopped publicly reporting when a famous art piece or a legendary gem is lent to museums or for sale in galleries to try and curb the crime. It’s not so bad that they _never_ have masterpieces loaned to them, it’s just no secret the other collections are hesitant to do business here. It only means the window is smaller, nothing else. Some even choose this city for its little flaw, a dare aimed at what many consider an urban legend despite the very real crimes.

A good friend of Seunghyun’s was feeling pretty loose after a few glasses and the information Kibum needed slipped from his lips without Kibum needing to work for it at all, with an added bonus that made him excuse himself for the night. There’s a fourth century, allegedly _cursed_ , sapphire and obsidian necklace and earring set a buyer in London is dying to get her hands on and willing to pay what Seunghyun probably paid for his last home. It’ll only be on display for three days, but what has Kibum cursing under his breath was the additional rumor that a certain pack of mutts may be going after it the first night it’s there.

Who _does_ that? Make a grab for it the first day? Terrible strategy likely to end in failure. The boys over at Wolfsbane must have finally lost it. Maybe their pride will finally get their asses caught and Lucifer could claim this turf. Kibum could dream.

He hasn’t had a run in with them lately—not since the drive by attempt at Eunhyuk's life last summer they vehemently denied being behind. Since then, the Wolves and Devils have conveniently been out of each other’s lives, only crossing paths in the daylight when they wouldn’t dare cause a scene.

Despite the lengthy list of crimes they’ve committed in the time each family has existed and the even longer running feud between them, they do maintain a mutual code of conduct: Above all else, stay out of the light; keep yourself, your brothers and sisters, and even the enemy the stuff of legend. Thus far they have been successful, but the speed at which knowledge can be shared is growing. Long gone are the days it would take weeks for a Persian messenger to deliver a warning across the empire. Disguising oneself as a palace guard was much easier when there were hundreds and no one cared to know all their faces. They’ve had to adapt, and so far the world of organized crime has served them well. To the media and the cops, if it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, and looks like a duck, it’s probably a duck. They don’t have solid evidence to legally pin any of the crimes on the Mob, but with everything else they’ve done, it’s as good a guess as any.

They travel in the same circles. Lucifer and Wolfsbane even share the same network of bootleggers. Kibum is usually present for pickup and sometimes he’ll be asked about something he himself had stolen, asked if he’d heard anything about who did it. He just shrugs. _You know as much as I do_.

~

The ancient history museum is deep in Wolf territory and over the last few years everyone has gotten a pretty good look at their rivals, but that’s not a big issue for Kibum. All he has to do is shed the eyepatch and tousle his hair and sometimes even his own friends don’t recognize him.

He needs all his vision on a job, especially when there’s a high chance of crossing a Wolf. Cops and thugs he can handle, but another thief is much trickier.

The building is three stories high with dozens of rooms and halls, everything currently drowning in shadows. Old statues and marble busts are nothing but silhouettes to eyes unadjusted to darkness, the paranoid mind seeing movements that aren’t happening and feeling eyes that aren’t there. The trick to not being afraid of the dark is to be the most threatening thing in the room, something the night guards haven’t figured out if the way they tend to stay in the light filtering through the windows means anything. The beams of their flashlights pass through the room occasionally, much too quickly to be actively searching. Dressed entirely in black, Kibum simply stands behind the statue of some Roman and he’s completely out of sight.

There are four guards total and they’re on the dot with their rounds. He smiles wryly to himself as he watches the guard turn heel down another exhibit hall. Jinki would scold him for figuring their pattern out _while_ carrying out the mission, but this job was extremely time sensitive and he didn’t have days to solidify this information as he usually would. This is a risky Taemin move, not something a seasoned thief like Kibum resorts to, if he can help it.

He soundlessly moves through the rooms, inspecting other artifacts on display because, why not? Surely some of these are worth their weight in gold, though there was nothing eye-catching between his break-in point and the exhibit hall the jewels are housed.

What _does_ catch his eye, however, is a Wolf trying to swipe his prize.

Well, technically Kibum is the one trying to steal someone else’s mark, but that’s not going to stop him from being offended. The closest guard is a safe two rooms over and heading away so Kibum walks into the open, making his way right over to the man carefully replacing the glass case back over the lone pedestal display. He stops a good seven paces from the disturbed exhibit and crosses his arms.

“At least you had enough sense to bring a fake set.” He observes, tilting his head a bit to look past the other thief. He can’t judge the quality of the decoy jewels but he’s surprised they’re there at all; that’s a Devil signature, not something the Wolves have been known to do. They like the hysteria caused when an artifact straight up disappears, whereas the Devils find safety and humor in someone only discovering the fakes days or even weeks later.

The man is unfazed by the sudden presence of another and Kibum wonders when he was detected. He finishes making it look as though nothing is wrong and takes a second to admire his work before calmly turning to Kibum, one hand protectively grasping a strap across his chest. Kibum eyes the satchel at his hip, only for a beat.

“I see you didn’t.”

No, Kibum didn’t bring a fake set. There was no time to fabricate one. He speaks without fear of a guard hearing him so he either trusts Kibum or did the recon himself.

“Well, the plan was to get in here before you did so I could feel the satisfaction of a Wolf meeting an empty display, but it seems I was a few minutes short.” Kibum advances a few steps and the Wolf backs away one. “Still, I’m not leaving here empty handed.”

Of all responses, the wolf smiles, albeit a bit sheepishly. “Neither am I, so we have a problem.”

Kibum happens to be blocking the only exit and a guard will be nearing the room in less than two minutes, so they both need to think fast.

Again, the Wolf is a bit faster than Kibum because he raises an arm and rests his palm flat against the glass case. Kibum freezes, the other’s smile turning sweet and innocent as he slowly pushes the case, its opposite end sliding off the display an inch before he stops.

He wouldn’t _dare_. “You’re bluffing.” Kibum accuses, taking another step.

The Wolf nods for Kibum to move aside and clear a path presumably for him to bolt to his escape. Kibum narrows his eyes, his severe gaze never leaving the other as he does as instructed. Their stares stay locked as they both move a half circle around the pedestal, the Wolf never taking his hand off the glass.

His body language doesn’t indicate he’s about to sprint so when he does Kibum scrambles after him, both of their steps still so trained and silent, even as they round a corner and narrowly escape the light of a guard.

The Wolf’s escape route is a window down a narrow hall on the second floor, cracked just enough to mark it but not too wide to be noticeable to someone who isn’t looking for it.

Kibum swears under his breath as the satchel is tossed through it first and the Wolf quickly follows without much preamble, slipping right out of the grip Kibum tried to get on his clothes. No thick branches or anything nearby as an intermediary, the other thief jumps right to the ground and Kibum follows with only slightly less grace and a little more stagger. It takes him a few strides to regain his footing completely, but once he’s back in control he’s in swift pursuit, both their paces becoming more urgent when the police whistle cuts through the relative quiet of the area.

He’s got no idea where the Wolf is headed but as they pass into a dense business district Kibum begins to feel rattled. The thing about a Wolf is that his pack is never far behind. They aren’t like the Devils, they don’t pull solo jobs. Wolfsbane may be miles away but he knows many of these places are under their control, and at any time Kibum could find himself outnumbered.

The police are not on their heels but Kibum can hear them. He doesn’t know the area well but he does know there are a lot of dead-end alleyways, and sure enough the other thief barrels into one. As Kibum practically skids to a halt at its mouth, he rips off his black outer shirt for the white one underneath; a more casual and different look for when he walks back out of this alley and right past the police. He tosses it carelessly on the ground, his pace now a predatory stroll because the Wolf realizes he’s made a wrong turn.   

There’s no foothold to scale the walls to the roof and the only exit is a locked door leading into a closed restaurant. Kibum is met with wide panicked eyes as the Wolf _definitely_ realizes he’s trapped, and the way he’s now holding the satchel to his chest tells Kibum his pals are not about to come to his rescue. He doesn’t cower at the end of the alley, rather he almost meets Kibum halfway with a look in his eye that tells Kibum he might just try and rush past him.

But Kibum is ready for him, all his focus on the Wolf until they hear the police getting dangerously close. Even after Kibum grips the knife at his hip the Wolf doesn’t seem likely to surrender.

“ _Son of a bitch_ ,” Kibum hisses, the light from the approaching patrol now damningly visible. Before the Wolf can react Kibum grabs him and shoves his back against the brick. He struggles only for the second it takes Kibum to dig his blade against his ribs. “If you want to avoid prison or my knife in your lung you better play along.” He growls lowly, wedging one of his legs between the Wolf’s as Kibum presses himself flush against him.

The satchel sandwiched and hidden between them, the hand not threatening the Wolf’s life Kibum grabs his forearm and urges his hand to his waist. The Wolf’s panic turns to confusion.

“ _Um_ —”

“Block the jewels with your arm,” Kibum explains quickly, frantically glimpsing at the alley entrance. Thankfully the Wolf complies and gingerly reaches around to rest his hand at the small of Kibum’s back. He seems to fully grasp Kibum’s plan and doesn’t look at all ready for it, stiffening when Kibum’s hand touches his cheek, his thumb under his jaw to keep him facing forward.

Hesitating only a split second when he feels the other’s breath on his lips, Kibum kisses him.

It’s not gentle or chaste and, as they’ve got no time to attempt faking it, lips are parted and tongues are in mouths and when the patrol car passes the alley seconds later they appear to be a couple lost in passion. The Wolf does indeed play along, better than he’d expected; strong arm around his back holding him close as he kisses with just as much force. The police stutter just a moment just to confirm what they’re seeing and get on their way, just as Kibum hoped they would. No one wants to watch this.

Hesitantly, the Wolf breaks the kiss and Kibum stays close, only tilting his head to better watch the alley entrance as the world outside it settles down. The hand on his back falls away and soon Kibum pulls back, though his blade remains poised to kill.

Despite his commendable acting the Wolf is now noticeably flustered, cheeks redder than Kibum remembers. He glances away, wiping his bottom lip with his index finger while the other hand grips the satchel protectively, as if he thinks he still has a chance of walking away with it.

Kibum sighs. “Hey, if you had a better plan you should have said so.”

“…I didn’t. So thanks, I suppose.” He says after a pause, eyeing the knife.

Inclining his head Kibum smiles pleasantly. “You’re welcome. Consider it a trade.” He waves for the satchel insistently. The Wolf huffs a laugh and slips the strap off his shoulder, carefully maneuvering around Kibum’s blade.

“This is hardly a fair trade.” He adds, hesitantly handing it off with small defeated exhale.

“ _What_ ,” Kibum feigns offense, peeking into the bag to make sure they didn’t just crush a 1600 year old artifact into dust. “You’re still kick’in, free as a bird, and you got farther with me than my last date. You seem to be having a pretty good night if you ask me.” Satisfied that everything is intact, Kibum slings it over his shoulder and sheathes his knife. The Wolf sneers, a dimple appearing along with the bitter pull of a fake smile. Leaving him with a fake pout as reply, Kibum strides towards the street, no cops in sight.

He combs his fingers through his hair, styling any locks disheveled by the chase back into place and putting the finishing touches on his casual disguise. He catches sight of the Wolf as he rounds a corner, the other thief standing motionless at the mouth of the alley as he watches Kibum leave.

~

“You tongued a Wolf?” Taemin repeats for clarification before leaning in and scrunching his nose. “That explains the wet dog smell.”

“Fuck off.” Kibum swats at him, narrowly missing him and almost spilling his shot in the process. “ _Brat_.”

“Was he a cute pup, at least?” He can’t tell if Minho is joking as he pours Kibum and then himself a drink. He’s never been able to tell. The man’s got the best poker face of anyone Kibum has ever met—one of the many reasons he’s the one that handles any pigs that come sniffing.

Kibum accepts it gratefully, swirling the ice around as he hums and thinks about the strong neck and jaw he’d felt under his fingers.  “…He wasn’t bad.” The hard chest he’d pressed himself against, the lips that kissed him back like he’d done it a thousand times, the _dimple_. “…Maybe under different circumstances.”

Minho frowns. “Don’t let Jinki hear you say that.”

So he was joking. Kibum rolls his eyes.

Of course not. None of them need a reminder.

On the stool beside them Taemin had gone quiet, breaking the silence when he sets the small empty glass on the bar. He wordlessly gives Kibum’s shoulder a squeeze for a job well done before heading out, Minho and Kibum watching him until he disappears up the spiral staircase.

“..You’re planning on getting some sleep before tonight, right?” Minho says quietly, reaching for Taemin’s glass to clean it.

“For tonight…” Kibum furrows his brows and then shuts them tightly. “Fuck. That’s right. That is tonight.” He groans, hanging his head. Normally Kibum enjoys a good operetta but it’s _Seunghyun_ he can only take in small doses. Kibum has learned he’s got a bad habit of _chatting_ during performances, whispering his thoughts and criticisms to whoever is close enough to listen. They’re supposed to be getting dinner afterwards and hearing the same comments _again_ is pretty much guaranteed.

He can’t get out of it. Lucifer needs a good relationship with Choi Seunghyun and for whatever reason, he favors Kibum enough to invite him to sit in his private box at the theatre.

~

Seunghyun and his friends pull up in a cab shortly after Kibum arrives, waiting at a private entrance away from the front. He greets them as they file out; Seunghyun, a man Kibum has seen a few times whose name he can’t recall, two women he’s definitely never seen before, and…

“Kibum,” Seunghyun brightly beacons him over to meet the last man that steps out of the vehicle. “This is Zhang Yixing, Zhoumi’s cousin. He’s a physician at that new clinic on Kenzie, fresh off the boat from China. Be nice. No biting.”

The corner of Kibum’s mouth twitches and he forces a smirk, returning the intense gaze the doctor is giving him as they shake hands _. Fresh off the boat_. That explains why he ran right into a dead end—he doesn’t know the city yet.

Yixing has a strong grip. He shows him a smile that seems much more genuine than his own …and there’s that dimple. Just the one. There’s no doubt this is the Wolf from last night and Yixing _definitely_ recognizes him, even with the eyepatch.

The fleabag cleans up nice, Kibum will admit it. His suit is well tailored to his slim frame, slacks hugging his thighs in a way that doesn’t leave much to the imagination. His dark hair is styled out of the way of his forehead and Kibum may have misjudged his age; his fringe made him appear younger whereas now they seem to be about the same.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve already been bitten.” Yixing mutters, the remark only meant for Kibum.

“Nibbled on, maybe.” Kibum hums, holding his gaze and waiting for Yixing to let go before he does.

Seunghyun’s private box has six seats divided into pairs; the two men and their presumed dates take the first two, Leaving Kibum and Yixing with the last. Even though Yixing’s a docile thief, Kibum takes the outermost seat where he can easily keep all five in his view. Yixing doesn’t seem to think anything of it.

Yixing sits up straight for most of _The Vagabond King_ ; hands in his lap with his fingers laced, one leg crossed over the opposite knee. The posture is maintained so well Kibum stops paying attention to him in favor of actually watching the performance.

It’s a loud, sudden burst of music that causes Yixing to jump, startling Kibum.

He stares at the Wolf, scoffing as he watches Yixing cup his hand over his yawn.

“What,” Kibum leans slightly to whisper. “didn’t sleep well last night?”

Yixing turns just enough to glimpse at him. “The thing about being the new kid on the block is that the older ones give you all the shit jobs. Like being on call at 4 am when a father of three drags you to the influenza outbreak in his home… Or sending you to a place where they know another doc is already headed, just to see if you get there first.” He adds with a cock of his brow.

That’s …interesting. Kibum shifts in his seat, sitting back more comfortably but angled closer to Yixing. “They knew? Do you know if they let the other clinic in on this little wild goose chase just to fuck with you?”

“No idea.” He smiles lightly. “ And ‘goose chase’? The way I remember it I almost had it. Just a… minor miscalculation.”

“ _Minor_.” Kibum huffs a low chuckle. “I’ll give you that. Maybe your friends should have given you a map.”

“Oh they did. Outlined the route I was supposed to take and everything. I forgot it on my desk at home.”

At this Kibum has to stifle his laugh with his hand as he gives Yixing a pitiful gaze. “Oh, sweetheart. I actually feel bad.”

Yixing looks at him like he can’t believe _sweetheart_ just came out of his mouth, hesitating to speak. “…You’re much more pleasant when I don’t have something you want.”

“Who says you don’t have something I want?”

The look on Yixing’s face compares to the one of bewilderment he wore just before their mouths collided the night before. Kibum redirects his attention to the performance because _fucking hell, Kibum_. _Since when do you word vomit?_

Yixing’s mouth hangs ajar a moment before he silently faces the stage. Kibum doesn’t know the Wolf well enough to know if he got the implication. It’s a little embarrassing, but paying more attention to Yixing’s profile and the way the stage lights highlight his features instead of the performance, maybe not regrettable.

~

Maxim’s always seems to be equal parts hushed conversation and loud boisterous laughter, a live band droning on in the corner just for some background noise. Over all that sound Seunghyun’s date listens attentively and overreacts to his criticism of the show for probably the second time, so well that the rest of them are spared.

“…So why would they send their newest pup to see a patient all alone.” Kibum says over dinner, the first words he’s attempted to exchange with Yixing since the theatre.

“Probably to see how I’d fare on my own.” Yixing replies, casual enough to put Kibum at ease. “I haven’t got nearly as much training as anyone else at the clinic, so they sent me to a client they could afford to lose.”

Kibum inclines his head a little. Novice wasn’t the first thing Kibum thought of when he looked back on the encounter, and despite their namesake the Wolves are not in the habit of picking prospects off the street willy-nilly. The only thing the Wolves are more particular on than the Devils is their lineage. Everyone has a pedigree—as pure as a bloodline can be kept over many centuries without inbreeding, that is—and everyone is trained from a very young age. Kibum doesn’t know enough about their process to determine how Yixing would have been deprived of it.

“That seems a little cruel, knowingly setting you up to fail.” Kibum comments, earning him a very suspicious and hooded stare from the Wolf. “What? Just seems odd, is all. Where I work we don’t waste each other’s time with such elaborate jokes.”

Yixing sneaks a glance at their tablemates, the pairs immersed in each other and not paying the two men any mind. Their chairs are not that far apart so all Yixing has to do is gesture for Kibum to lean closer as he does the same, veering away from Kibum’s face to whisper into his ear. Kibum stiffens when he feels a hand on his thigh. It may be for balance.

“Just what is it you want from me, Kibum?”

It’s probably not for balance.

That was much bolder than he thought the Wolf capable. A hundred replies come to mind and Kibum tilts his head to mutter easily the riskiest one in Yixing’s ear, because why the fuck not.

“Whatever I can take.”

Seunghyun abruptly engages them in conversation and they part ways, Yixing’s hand giving Kibum’s thigh an almost frustrated squeeze, the action enough to make Kibum’s mouth go dry. For the rest of the night they manage to avoid giving each other lingering stares or speaking without implication.

Why the fuck not. There are a million reasons _why not_ , why this is a terrible idea. But Yixing’s new and unknown; there’s far less chance one of Kibum’s own would see them together and think Devil and Wolf. A Wolf might, Kibum is rather infamous amongst their ranks, but historically the Wolves don’t seem to have the issue the Devils do about knowingly fraternizing with the enemy.

Then again, Kibum wants to be a little more than just friendly with Yixing. The consequences far outweigh the gratification he’s seeking, but the slim chance of being caught means this couldn’t possibly do any harm. It can’t hurt. It won’t hurt …it _could_ hurt.

Kibum continues weighing the pros and cons until the end of the night, when Yixing pulls him close as they exit the restaurant to practically purr against his ear that his place is close by.

~

His apartment looks far more lived in than Kibum was expecting, many more belongings unpacked and organized in the short time Seunghyun said he’s been here. Yixing sheds his coat and shoes and Kibum does the same, quietly obeying when Yixing gestures for him to follow. They pass one unoccupied bedroom Kibum peeks curiously into but doesn’t get a chance to ask about.

A few paces more and Yixing stands in a different doorway, off to the side for Kibum to enter first with his fingers pulling loose his tie. Yixing gazes at him with his innocent sleepy-eyed stare without a sinful thought in sight as Kibum passes him, a small smirk on Kibum’s lips that turns into a wide smile when he enters the room and sees Yixing’s desk.

“Is that...” Kibum walks over to it, a map partially unfolded and exposing a clearly highlighted route from the museum sitting on top of everything else.  Scattered about the desk are other documents, including research on the gems.

He cocks his head, examining it without touching. “Oh, _so close_. One street over and you could have lost me.”

“That would have been a shame.”

When Kibum turns to look at Yixing he’s still near the doorway, the straps of his suspenders off and hanging against his thighs and the buttons on his untucked shirt currently being worked on. Kibum clicks his tongue and in a few short strides he’s gently wrapping his hands around Yixing’s.

“Am I gonna get to do any of this or do you normally strip yourself?” Framed by his maroon shirt Kibum stares at the sliver of exposed skin between Yixing’s pectorals, eyes dragging up to linger on the hollow between his collar bones. Yixing’s adam’s apple bobs and his gazes falters to meet Kibum’s.

“No, I just get the feeling you’re the type to literally rip clothes off and I happen to like this shirt.” There’s no resistance as Kibum pushes Yixing back against the doorframe, his breath catching weakly as he’s crowded flat against it.

“What, don’t think I can play nice?” In contrast to his question he grips Yixing’s wrists and pulls them away from his chest. With his arms out of the way Kibum moves in that much closer, no precious gems stopping their hips from meeting. Up this close Yixing watches him with want laced with uncertainty, his breaths shorter and quicker and stopping altogether for a beat when Kibum’s lips brush his. It’s only a fleeting graze, his head tilted as if to continue but Kibum passes him by.

This is easier than Kibum had imagined, laughably so. He hears another little hitch in Yixing’s breath when his own ghosts along Yixing’s cheek to his ear. _“I can play nice.”_ He promises, pressing a tentative kiss to the angle of Yixing’s jaw before moving lower. Wordlessly begging Kibum for more Yixing inclines his head and bears his neck, an invitation Kibum is all too eager to accept.

He kisses him hard, sucks and nips from his pulse to where neck curves into shoulder and back up again until he hears a quiet, blissful exhale. He shifts for a stronger grip on Yixing’s wrists, pinning them on either side of him with little struggle. There’s a little pull, Yixing’s hands balling into loose fists but he stays where he is, even when he feels the pinch of Kibum’s teeth.

Kibum moves to his lips, licking his own before kissing Yixing properly—feeling his full lips, tasting the table wine lingering on his tongue and being able to take it all in the comfort of Yixing’s bedroom.

He wasn’t thinking about what he’d like to do to the Wolf back in that alley. Not in this context. Not until Minho brought him up later and Kibum couldn’t help himself. Now he’s got Yixing’s lower lip between his teeth and the Wolf is canting his hips against Kibum’s, soft little breaths and moans caught between them and Kibum is feeling _inspired_.

One at a time he lets go of Yixing’s wrists and leans away just enough to finish undoing the rest of the buttons of his dress shirt, pushing the fabric back past his hips once parted. He goes straight to unfastening Yixing’s pants and it becomes a bit of a chore as Yixing kisses him back, grabbing his collar with newly freed hands and keeping Kibum close.  Kibum lets him in, lets him map out his mouth and suck his lips tender. He touches Kibum’s chest and neck and face like he knows what gets him along and Kibum all but forgets getting Yixing’s dick out until he feels it pressing against his thigh. Still trapped against the doorframe Kibum grabs Yixing’s hips, pins him where he is so Kibum can grind into him hard and slow.

Yixing parts them with a small pained gasp and Kibum drags another one out of him with the same motion, this time making sure Yixing can feel his own hardening cock through their remaining layers. Looking him in the face probably just as far gone as Yixing, Kibum breaths a small laugh. In the short time they’d known each other the Wolf had always looked a little lost, a little tired; whatever the cause, now the heaviness of his lids is on Kibum as he yanks Yixing’s pants down past his hips. His underwear follows, both garments loosely settling around his firm thighs. He pulls Yixing’s hips a little off the wall just so he can reach around and grip his bare ass and _oh_ , he can’t wait to bury his dick in _that_.

He kisses Yixing hard again, hard enough Yixing’s head thuds back against the wall. It’s short and sloppy and at the same time Kibum grabs his hips and shoves his ass back with a jerk. They’re both breathless as he rips away from the kiss and catches Yixing’s gaze.

“Be a good boy and _stay_.” Kibum squeezes his hips to clarify where he means before he sinks to his knees.

Yixing complies as Kibum grabs hold of his dick, his mouth on the side of Yixing’s shaft as soon as he’s level with it.

“That’s not gonna be the only dog themed quip I hear tonight, is it.”

His lips curl at the edges as he sucks along Yixing’s length. “You guys should have picked a name that isn’t so easy to make jokes about.” Kibum’s mouth doesn’t quite leave the cock in his hand as he speaks. He glances up to watch Yixing’s brows knit ever so slightly, pleadingly. “Do you have a problem with it?”

Yixing opens his mouth for a verbal reply but Kibum rolls his tongue just under the head of his dick and all that comes out of Yixing’s mouth is a clipped whimper. He shakes his head instead and braces his hands on either side of him as Kibum wraps his lips around the head of his cock, his tongue still working it in his mouth. He gently strokes the rest of Yixing’s length until he’s ready to take him in deeper, and he does so gradually. Kibum takes his time, sucking on what’s in his mouth and licking the underside with his tongue while the pads of his fingers tease what’s not in his mouth.

Yixing’s all quiet sighs and small blissful groans, and the trembling of his thighs tells Kibum he’s not as held together as he’d like Kibum to think. Yixing’s cock passes the back of his throat and Kibum _swallows_ , the sudden constriction in Kibum’s hot wet mouth making Yixing all but cry out. He tips his head back against the door frame for an instant, brought back when Kibum nearly slides all the way off him, stopping just short and taking him in again. The rhythm starts out slow as Kibum grabs Yixing’s hip to quell Yixing’s need to buck into his mouth—it’s not that Kibum doesn’t like getting his mouth fucked, he just prefers not to be unexpectedly choked by an enthusiastic dick, less so by someone he barely knows. Yixing picks up on it quick enough and holds himself back, even stops himself from grabbing Kibum’s hair, his hands only hovering with uncertainty before fisting back at his sides. The reward is Kibum sucking him down faster and more consistently.

Just as Kibum hoped, Yixing starts unraveling under his touch. He gets a little more shameless and needy, and Kibum hears his name fall from the Wolf’s lips just before he hears Yixing’s front door open. Kibum stalls immediately, Yixing’s dick halfway in his mouth.

He heard the door open and close just as Kibum had but doesn’t look anywhere near as alert. As he rises to his feet Kibum plants a hand on the door and quietly pushes it all the way closed.

He crowds Yixing as he had before, his voice low. “Do you have a roommate? Is that who that is?”

Yixing nods somberly. “These walls aren’t very thick but Baekhyun shouldn’t mind. With how he is I figured he’d be the one to bring someone home before I did.” He cracks a small smile. “Have a problem with it?”

Baekhyun. They’ve never formally met but Kibum knows that name, and Baekhyun should remember his.

“No.” Kibum says, now at ease. “He’s not an issue for me. How ‘bout you, hmm?” Kibum reaches between them and palms him, all he’s able to manage now pressed flush against him. Yixing gasps quietly, tilting his head and leaning to capture Kibum’s lips. One hand clutching his shoulder Yixing fingers Kibum’s tie loose with the other, pulling it as far it will go and then feeling for the buttons of his shirt.

He’ll take that as a no.

There’s a bit of movement beyond the door, the floor creaking under creeping, curious steps.

“You a screamer, Yixing?” Kibum growls against his lips. He takes the opportunity to get through his waistcoat and the rest of the buttons of his shirt as Yixing chuckles.

“I hope not.” He fixates on Kibum undressing before him and shrugs off his own shirt. Their clothes drop carelessly to the floor and Kibum steps back enough for Yixing to push his pants down to pool around his ankles. He quickly steps out of them and moves to his desk, urgently rummaging in the bag sitting on the chair. As Kibum rids himself of the last of his clothes he gets right back into Yixing’s space, hands lightly tracing over his hips and up to his ribs. He glances down at what Yixing fishes out of the doctor’s bag and huffs a laugh with his lips against Yixing’s neck.

“I mean, sure. Gotta be ready for those lonely widows on the rebound when you can’t save their spouses.”

“I-I’m not going to stand here and explain to you the completely legitimate medical uses of lubricant.” Yixing fumbles incredulously, transferring it to Kibum’s hand.

“Good. I don’t care.” Tugging him along Kibum backs Yixing to the edge of his bed and pushes him. He lands with a hard bounce, truly unprepared to be shoved off his feet. He props himself up on his elbows as Kibum climbs on top of him, first between his legs as if to take him right then and there. He can feel Yixing’s gaze tracing over every inch of him, desperately wanting to touch and feel but leaving it all to Kibum to come to him. As he slots their legs together and lays himself over Yixing, descending on him when Yixing’s lips invite him in, for a split second Kibum wonders who is really in control here.

He chases Yixing’s kiss when he lays them both down, parting for an instant only to be pulled back into it by Yixing’s hand at his nape. It’s skating down his back then, and he soon has both hands grasping Kibum’s ass, spreading him as he grinds up into him. It’s enough they both gasp and groan and Yixing does it again, this time with Kibum gyrating his hips to meet him. It’s so much pressure and friction on their dicks it hurts and wears Kibum’s patience down to nothing.

Earlier he wanted nothing more than to have Yixing on his knees with his face shoved in the sheets, but no, he’s perfect just like this. Kibum snatches the discarded lube and pushes off Yixing, reorienting himself between Yixing’s legs and immediately wrapping his hand around Yixing’s thigh just above his knee. He pulls it up until Yixing catches on, drawing his legs up with his feet planted on the bed, ready for Kibum to fold him in half and do what he pleases with him—Yixing may be the most pliant partner he’s ever been with and Kibum would miss the bit of fight that the others usually had if he weren’t so ready to ravage this gorgeous man so willing to give himself.

Kibum doesn’t waste any more time, pushing one of Yixing’s knees to his chest and leaning over him to watch his face when Kibum’s fingers graze his rim. He pushes past it farther and faster than Yixing is ready for and he gasps sharply, clutching at the sheets and tipping his head back. Working at his rim and rubbing at his walls urgently Kibum doesn’t allow him much time to adjust. Kibum doesn’t slow down. Yixing doesn’t ask him to.

Strong thighs threaten to wrap around him and without withdrawing his fingers, Kibum lowers himself over Yixing, holding himself up with his other arm so he can suck at Yixing’s clavicles and chest, lifting his head when the man stirs under his touch. He likes the way the Wolf’s face twists in pain and how his mouth hangs open around clipped breaths and high pitched whines. By the time Kibum has him stretched around three fingers Yixing is struggling and arching his back, his expression one more of bliss than discomfort and his dick a leaking mess against his stomach.

He would have found the spot sooner but avoided it, wanting to drag this out as long as possible—he rubs purposefully against Yixing’s prostate and his thighs quiver and tighten around Kibum’s waist. Kibum’s Chinese isn’t very refined but he knows plenty of curses, recognizes the inflection of the words even as Yixing chokes on them. Kibum works in a fourth finger, twisting and slowly spreading them as far as Yixing can take and the Wolf lets go of his legs to wrap his arms around Kibum.

Kibum hisses against his chest when Yixing digs his nails into his back but he doesn’t stop, instead starts fucking him with his fingers in earnest. Once he feels Yixing getting close he stops and pulls out, earning him a low whine and Yixing’s hands on his back going slack. Kibum lingers a moment, kissing Yixing’s chest and then neck, working his way up to his lips. His mouth is hot as they lick into each other, deep lazy strokes as if they’re already all fucked out.

Grabbing the lube and sitting back on his heels Kibum watches Yixing’s arms fall lifelessly to the bed, his chest heaving with how worked up he’s gotten. He catches a glimpse of Kibum languidly pumping himself slick before Yixing lays his head back against the bed, eyes falling closed only to flutter back open when Kibum softly guides his legs to where he wants them.

Kibum’s gaze is away from Yixing’s only to line his dick up with his entrance. Once he begins pushing in, Kibum watches the muscles of Yixing’s stomach contract, his chest stilling for a beat when he holds his breath. His exhale is sharp, now filled past what Kibum’s fingers could reach. Kibum pulls out half way soon after and eases back in, repeating the languid rock of his hips until Yixing spits something in Chinese, the complaint interrupted by a clipped sob.

“—Kibum you’re _killing me_ ,” He breathes, expression pained like a sad pup and Kibum almost wants to coo. He huffs a small laugh and plants one hand on the bed, holding himself over Yixing with the other on his hip as he grinds into him. Kibum’s shoulders draw up and he hangs his head, Yixing clenching hard around him as some kind of plight or punishment, but mostly it just feels fucking fantastic.

“Okay, okay,” He says soothingly. Yixing’s legs tighten around him and after hiking them up just a bit farther on his waist Kibum starts _thrusting_.

Soon Kibum is as lost in the pleasure as he is in Yixing. He’s quieter than Kibum usually likes them; almost all sighs and gasps and quiet, delicate moans. He reaches for Kibum, no intent to grab or pull him in, more just to touch—gently feeling along the curve of his neck, tracing over his collarbone and down his chest until he can’t reach. Kibum slows the pace he set to drape himself over Yixing so he can get at his throat.

He kisses along the column of Yixing’s neck, his hips slowing back to the aggravating rhythm he began with. Yixing has less of a problem with it now, it seems, as he breathes a short, quakey groan every time Kibum fills him to the brim. He feels Yixing snake his arm between them and Kibum grabs his wrist before he can get to his aching dick.

Kibum suddenly thrusts hard, just once. “Not yet, baby.” He mutters against the angle of Yixing’s jaw before burying his face in his neck, his hips stalling completely against Yixing’s ass. “Just last a little longer for me.”

“I invite you into my home and this is how you repay me,” Yixing pants, his voice as dry as his humor. Kibum lifts his head and gives Yixing a small smile and a thoughtful hum before kissing him.

“By letting you just lay there and take my dick? Yeah. If we were at my place you’d be tied up and I’d be making you work for your right to cum.”

Yixing snorts, followed by a very short fit of giggles, cut off when Kibum starts moving again.

He grips the sheets, regarding Kibum with a look that’s either challenging or inquisitive. “Really? …On the first date?”

“Third, usually.” It’s then that Kibum wraps a hand around Yixing’s cock, little lubrication left on Kibum’s hand but the precum compensating well enough. Yixing is back to looking a little pained and needy and it’s that response exactly that pushes Kibum closer to his end. “…Maybe second for you if you keep fucking looking at me like that.”

Yixing doesn’t know how to reply and he wraps an arm around Kibum’s neck, pulling him back down and Kibum is all too happy to let him. The circle of his hand is a little loose as Kibum pumps Yixing’s dick in time with his thrusts. He still holding back a bit, dragging this out just to hear how desperate Yixing is getting. He stops supporting himself to grab Yixing’s hip and hold him there as Yixing’s cum ropes all over his hand and makes a mess of their stomachs. His orgasm is unsurprisingly as quiet as fucking him was, maybe more so as he holds his breath through half of it.

Kibum sits back up once Yixing is through, following soon after with a bruising grip on Yixing’s legs. He doesn’t pull out; he keeps thrusting long and slow until his cum is dripping along Yixing’s abused rim.

They only take a moment to bring themselves down before wobbling to their feet to clean up. Kibum wonders if Yixing is normally just as shameless as he is as they pad down the hall to the bathroom, totally uncaring if Baekhyun is still awake to see.

 

“…You can stay, if you want.”

Aw. How sweet. Kibum stops his efforts to separate their mixed pile of clothes, dropping whatever he had in his hands to stand up straight. He nibbles his lip a bit with a small hum. The others know him well enough that they won’t come looking for him …hell, Kibum could disappear for a week and they’d still assume he’s just off fucking around.

He didn’t get much sleep during the day and doesn’t realize how tired he is until he’s lying down, wrapped in a clean layer of bedding with a warm body right next to him. Kibum turns his head to see Yixing on his stomach, his face mostly buried in a pillow and his eyes already closed. He waits for them to open, feeling the uneasiness of someone else’s gaze on him, but he doesn’t.

Outside the window near Yixing’s desk he can clearly see the sign for the business occupying that building. It’s a small deli he knows is owned by an affiliate of the Wolves, just as the store and the apartment buildings sandwiching it are.

“…Yixing.” Kibum says as he looks back to the Wolf, voice just a above a whisper. It seems to take a lot of effort but Yixing opens his eyes, taking a second to focus on the Devil at his side.

“This deep in Wolf turf I wouldn’t be surprised if one of yours saw us coming here together. If anyone asks, you didn’t know.”

A slow blink. “…Know what.”

“Hah. Cute. But I’m serious.”

“…That you’re a Devil?”

“ _Yes_.”

Yixing shifts to his side and folds an arm under his head. “I was never really involved in the… family business, as my dad used to say. I don’t really understand why a feud that started however-many generations ago is still persisting.” A pause and a few more blinks as he organizes his thoughts, looks for the right words. “…I guess what I’m asking is, why does it still matter? Why shouldn’t we be seen together? It’s not our fight.”

“Not an uncommon question, though it usually comes from a child.” Kibum thinks out loud before raising a brow. “Just how sheltered were you?”

“Very.” Yixing admits easily with a small smile. “My parents defected before I was born.”

The meaning of those words take a moment to sink in. “ _Defected_? And the Wolves let you _live_?” He exclaims a little too loudly, in disbelief. A Devil hasn’t deserted them in Kibum’s lifetime; the last incident occurred almost two decades prior to his birth that resulted in the execution of the deserter himself and three witnesses, two of whom were children born in the time it took the Devils to track him down.

Yixing grows somber. “I was studying veterinary science when they found us. They had me switch to a medical doctorate so that I would be of use. Ma’s still alive, too, only because her sister has power among our ranks. Dad had no such luck.”

“Damn. Sorry.” Is all Kibum can think to offer. Yixing only shrugs. “And I suppose they gave you a warm welcome?”

Yixing chuckles, the laugh fading into a deep sigh. “Apparently everyone took it personally. Being the most hated person in a room full of people you’ve never met is not a good feeling, let me tell you.”

That pisses Kibum off more than he’s willing to admit, though it does explain a number of things.

“…That’s the sort of thing that answers your question. Sure the ones who started it are all dead, but not before wronging each other beyond forgiveness.” Kibum recites the practiced explanation, paraphrasing some of the oath they all live by. “We’re punished for the sins of our mothers and fathers, but live to seek vengeance for their own injustices. It’s our fight as long as _Vilkaire_ blood runs in your veins and _Jhanek_ in mine.”

Yixing narrows his eyes, regarding Kibum with a smirk. “So, what, is someone keeping tally until we’re even?”

He rolls his eyes. “It’s not just about revenge anymore, Yixing. We’re business rivals. Gang rivals. In the past we had a higher purpose but now it’s all about power and _money_. Didn’t your parents explain this to you?”

The wolf shakes his head. “They taught me how to fight. They never said why I would need to.”

Kibum is a little envious of just how oblivious he is to this world. He turns to lay on his side and crosses his arms, curling up a bit.

“Me almost stabbing you in that alley is why. We may be two families at war but murder is a hell of a lot harder to get away with these days, and we avoid it if we can. The next Devil you run into might not be so merciful.”

“Would you have killed me if the police weren’t on top of us?” He asks, innocently rather than accusatory.

Kibum quirks his lips and hums. “…Maybe if there was more at stake, but as the situation was, _nah_. But don’t trust that any other Devil would do the same. Most wouldn’t.”

“Wow. Lucky me.” His drowsiness is more evident than ever and he almost nods off after the remark, stopping himself as light realization drags across his mind. “...Were you serious before? About your place? About tying people up?”

Kibum smiles sweetly in complete contrast to the devilish look in his eyes. “Come by some time and find out.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this is an unconventional pairing so thanks for reading <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the fest twitter if you wanna check out the other fics! ](https://twitter.com/shineexofest?lang=en)


End file.
